marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Humans
Man, "the ultimate mammal", mankind, "Man-Food" | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Earth | Relatives = Australopithecus sediba (previous step); Australopithecus (previous ancestors, "cousin" species); Pikaia (earlier ancestors) | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Bipedal walk, hairless appearance | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Bipedal primates (mammals) using tools and language | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = Africa, 2,5 million years ago (First man, end of Australopithecus sediba) | Creators = | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | HistoryText = Before Man Humanity is the result of countless variation of earlier forms of beings and external influences. Early forms of life First organisms 4 billion years ago, the formation of "building block of life" from waters stirred by volcanic heat and lightning's pulse led to the primordial cell, who divided in two cells, one of them (That Which Endures) modifying his genetic pattern and both reassembling, before splintering again and spreading that change into all descendant of that first organism. Three billion years ago, the Harvesters (beings seeding world for later energy harvesting of the livestock) found Earth, a "volcanic soup without atmosphere, its continents still cooling and unrecognizable", with no atmospheric oxygen, still trapped in the oceans. Using meteors, they rained parasites to merge with the cells, forming new organisms. Most died but others managed to spawn generations of hosts infected, finally merging together into a single creature. Those parasites eventually became Mitochondria, the "energy factory in all animal cells". Those developed, perfected into more and more complex forms, integrating within all life. That Which Endures (TWE) manifested its intellect in random creatures every 100,000 years, transferring itself from species to species in order to remain in the fittest host-species. During the first manifestation of life on Earth, the sibling sentient bacteria Sublime and Arkea arose and fought for dominance a billion years ago, the war ending with Arkea's defeated and exiled from the planet, and Sublime was free to infect and control the then rising multi-cellular organisms. Aquatic life and plants Million of years later (500 million years ago), diversity of life began to manifest itself, with fish. Those new forms of organic life were watched over by Gaea who became life's protectress. Among them, Pikaia, who would eventually led to "a bi-pedal beast". After the slaughter of the degenerated Elder Gods by Demogorge, Gaea infused her life essence into the all living beings. Life spread, with the plants who first invaded Earth, then the great forests, fish crawled Earth as the first amphibious life. Dinosaurs and mammals The Lizards and Dinosaurs eventually appeared, and lived developed within 100 to 200 million years, the Age of Set. The first mammals emerged same time as the dinosaurs, more discretely. Eventually, during the late Cretaceous, Gaea (feeling that they prevented mammals from reaching their potential) and Which That Endures both decided to let the Dinosaurs fade in profit for those mammals. Set refused that, and sent his Dinosaurs to try to eradicate the mammals, but was countered by Atum. The battle lasted for millenniums. The Dinosaurs were killed by the ensuing cataclysmic gods war (and not by climatic or geological apocalyptic phenomenon, although the battle wasn't the only direct or indirect cause of their end). Having escaped the cataclysm and free of the Dinosaurs' threat (now mostly extinct), the mammals could evolve and take new forms, culminating with humankind. Humanoids Over six million years ago, the Xorrians allegedly spawned humankind (along with all humanoid life-forms, such as Kree and Skrulls) from their own DNA. There is no evidence of this tampering and no known connection to the Celestials. The arrival of "Man-Food" caused the decline of the "Earth-Hive", the collective mind of Earth's insects. Australopithecus]] Australopithecus Many hominid species existed on Earth before the age of man. 2,7 million years ago, early hominids were tracked and slaughtered by wolves-like beasts. Witnessed by time-travellingChristopher Yost's answer about the anachronism of the presence of the Eternals Makkari, Thena, Ikaris, Sersi, Phastos, Zuras 2,5 million year ago in Eternals (Gods in the natives' eyes) ensuring the Celestial Plan and opposing the Deviant threat, they were to be left for their fate, without the secret help of Phastos who decided to heal them and provided them the means to protect the emergent species and evolution itself, making them the Evolutionaries. During the Pleistocene Era, an age also known as the Dawn of Man, the time-travelling Thunderbolts encountered a band of Australopithecus, as well as Megalodons. Australopithecus sediba appeared at some point. Transition from Ape to Man First Men In Africa, the first men were delivered by the last Australopithecus sediba''s, '''2,5 million year ago'. Those ape-men were fighting over the fate of the two babies, just before they were all exterminated by the Evolutionaries. Humans started to walk upright about 2 million years, at which time they fell under the Fates' jurisdiction, allegedly denying them control over their destinies and biding to fate. Wanderers, the First Host, Deviants and Eternals About one million years ago, the "evolutionary bordeline between apes and humans" emerged. Two of that kind were given a paradise-like haven by the time-travelling godlike entity Sise-Neg, spawning a tribe over the centuries, the Wanderers, that had their leader and its mate to return each year (in the course of the tribe's migration) to the Garden, One year, they encountered the Tribe of Set, who offered the two to join them, by killing their own tribe and helping Set's followers to approach the Celestials. The ape-men rejected the evil offer, revealing the Tribe of Set as the Serpent-Men. The Wanderers tribe drove them out the Garden, the end of the battle witnessing the arrival of the Celestials, ten of them, as part of the First Host, under the kind surveillance of Gaea. Gaea encouraged the Wanderers to go towards the Space Gods, and Gammenon the Gatherer collected Man-Ape of the Wanderers he send to Ziran the Tester who mutated them to have an unstable genome, creating the Deviants (Homo descendus), a race with various mutations, who were then released and went hiding in the caves.With other subjects, Nezarr the Calculator then created the Eternals (Homo immortalis), hairless, upright tall beings able to tap into the cosmic power. They were themselves released, flying out of the Celestials' laboratory-ship. Finally, Oneg the Prober created a latent gene (or latent gene's') for the expansion of human potential. The Serpent-Men tried to usurp the Wanderers' place but were drove out by Arishem the Judge. After weeks of experiments, the last subjects were released and the Celestials left the planet. Early humans The emerging human race was preyed upon by Serpent-Men and other new demonic races, until humanity grew strong and forced Set's minions to retreat. It is possible that the prehistoric cave men were inspired to strike stones together to make fire by aliens of the species of "Tom Smith". Known cavemen and early human species includes Homo habilis and Homo antecessor. It was stated by Dal Damoc (seemingly incorrectly) that Homo antecessor was the early species of humans experiment on by the Kree. The Voyager came to arth at some point, imbuing fragments of itself with human shape and identity for tens of thousands of years. 50,000 B.C. Circa 50,000 B.C., a mosaic of humanities existed: The technologically advanced human civilization of Attilan, "the Island of Gods", existed side by side by the kindgom of Atlantis (worshipers of Jupiter), humans Cro-magnon (including Tanir), the city of Crete and pre-human savages such as the Shaggy Ones (such as Ak), the Goreks, the Hairy Ones, Bonzo's tribe Neanderthals Around 30.000 years ago, the Neanderthals (Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens neanderthalensis) lived surrounded by saber-tooth tigers and mammoths, used fire and weapons, and produced art rock. Those humans lived in caves instead of trees like their ancestors. Inhumans Nearly 25.000 or 20.000 years ago, finding out the Celestials' experiments on terrans after vivisecting the Eternal Arlok (found in space after a battle), the Kree came back to Earth and experimented on their own on Neanderthals or Homo sapiens, hoping to end the genetic stagnation afflicting them, and also trying to create weapons in their war against the Skrulls: The Inhumans (Inhomo supremis or Homo sapiens inhumanus). ''Homo sapiens'' rise Eventually, Homo sapiens (or Homo sapiens sapiens), allegedly smarter, faster and more aggressive, wiped out Homo sapiens neanderthalensis, as That Which Endures left them Neanderthal to Cro-Magnon. That hypothesis remains controversial. Since over 21,000 B.C., Zarathos preyed on mankind. Encounters with Inhumans In the centuries that followed the Kree experiment, Homo sapiens rose up, and left the caves, some of them confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and their city of Attilan. Atlantis & Lemuria Circa 18,500 B.C., King of Valusia Kull opposed the Serpent-Men, slaying most of them. At this period, Vampires emerged on Atlantis, originated from sorcerers who used the Darkhold in order to oppose Kull. After Kull's rule, the Deviants eventually enslaved most of humanity, became the dominant race and ruled the world. Humankind built a great civilization on the continent of Atlantis. but most of humanity was enslaved by the Deviants of the continent of Lemuria, who then turned their heads to Atlantis. From there, they sent human armies assault the Atlanteans led by King Kamuu. Atlantis' defenses caused seismic disturbances under their city. Second Host Circa 18,000 B.C., the Celestials came to Earth as the Second Host, over Lemuria. Attacked by the Deviants led by Deviant Emperor Phraug using the Serpent Crown, and witnessing a world fallen into chaos, they delivered their judgment. They destroyed most of the Deviants, causing both Lemuria and Atlantis to sink. From this moment, the Deviants went underground and adored the Dreaming Celestial, who opposed his fellow Celestials' transgression. Eternals Utnapishtim and Ikaris built an ark to save some human beings and animals from the flooding. Aftermaths This event has been referred to as the Great Fall or Great Cataclysm, and eventually the emergence of the Atlanteans and Lemurians as a distinct species: Homo mermanus. To date, the exact circumstances that led to Homo mermanus splitting off from Homo sapiens remain unrevealed. The Eternals helped humans, presenting as gods, offering them knowledge and technique. and the Caretakers of Arcturus used magic and genetics to create the Werewolves. Seeking to create new slaves, the Deviants now in their underground habitats, genetically experimented on the their few left human slaves, creating new lifeforms after centuries of experiments: The Gortokians Gor-Tok and Thera, followed by others. The Gortokians eventually revolted against the Deviants' rule. A faction of them formed a cult to the demon Cha'sa'dra and were turned into the Lava Men who went on forming their own society. Others, captives of the Deviants, were experimented on by them, leading to at least two other races later known as the Moloids and the Tyrannoids. Mutants For a complete description of the evolution of the mutants and their population, please refer to this article. The earlier recorded mutant (Homo superior or Homo sapiens superior), Selene, was born 17.000 years ago in Central Europe, "after the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "before the rise of the sons of Aryas". Biblical Times: Neyaphem & Cheyarafim At least 15.000 years ago, in the "Biblical times", the mutants Neyaphem already built up a civilization and enslaved humans, before the Cheyarafim, banished them to another dimension. Terrigenesis & Inhuman Schism In human pre-history, 13.000 years ago, when Randac found the Terrigen Mists, the Terrigenesis concept possibly provoked a schism in the Inhuman population, and many of them quited Attilan to blend with the humans. Hyborian Age & Neolitic Revolution The Hyborian age lasted from 10,000 to 8,000 B.C. The neolithic revolution and domestication of animals by humans occurred around 9,000 B.C.. Neuri Centuries ago, humans from the Ural Mountains secluded from the rest of humanity and grew closer to Gaea, adapting themselves to freezing-cold environments. Modern days ... Mutant Expansion Human Extinction Gene In 2001, it was discovered that the Extinction Gene (a gene turning on when an "entire species is about to be turned off by Mother Nature") present among the human genome was slowly pushing them towards extinction, and that humans would be extinct within three, maybe four generations, and mutants (or something even stranger) would replace them. Mutant culling Within few years, mutantkind was decimated, securing humankind future. Genosha Sentinel Massacre Wild Sentinels sent by Cassandra Nova killed almost all Genoshans, more than 16 millions. It was stated that more than half of the world known mutant population died during the Sentinels attack. One year before the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, a census revealed that mutant population would still overtake humans within the 10 to 20 years. M-Day and Decimation In the middle of the 2000's, due to the reality manipulations of the Scarlet Witch, the Witch cast another spell, "No More Mutants", depleting the mutant population. Along with the loss of the X-Gene to most mutants, the birthrate flatlined as well. Neo Extinction That phenomenon (both depoweration and flatlined birthrate) affected the Neo. One year after the M-Day, the Neo of the Guardian Clan came to Utopia to find answers for their own Decimation, and all of their kind were seemingly slaughtered across the world by the Evolutionaries. Inhumanity ... Humanities and crossbreeding For Steve Rogers, Atlanteans, Inhumans (including the Bird-People), are "subspecies", while mutants are somehow separate (with an interrogation mark for Homo Killcrop), and Titan Eternals are "extraterrestrials" instead of "sub-species". Some of those human species have been proved to be able to interbreed, although those crossing have sometimes complications and specific features. Please find here the articles dedicated, regarding the species: * ''Homo sapiens'' * ''Homo superior'' * ''Homo mermanus'' *''Homo sapiens'' can breed with Eternals (proven by the fact that a "regular human" woman could act as surrogate mother for the children of Thena, the Eternal) – however, there is as yet no known example of an Eternal and a human mate together producing a child with Eternal superhuman traits * Deviants can breed with Inhuman (shown by Maelstrom, an Inhuman/Deviant hybrid) – however, there is only one recorded result, and so it is not certain if the great power level demonstrated is standard for these crossbreeds * Eternals can breed with Deviants (shown by Dark Angel, the twin children born to Thena the Eternal, and Kro the Deviant). The offspring are registered as Deviants, although it is unknown if this is a standard result. | Habitat = Earth | Gravity = 9.80665 m/s | Atmosphere = 75% nitrogen, 24% oxygen, 1% carbon dioxide | Population = 7 billion | Powers = Varies, mutants can be born with powers varying from the trivial to the god-like. "Normal" humans can be altered by outside agents and turned into mutates, granting them superpowers. Lastly all humans have the potential to learn the mystic arts and gain magic powers in the process. | Abilities = Abilities varies from individual from individual, including intelligence, knowledge, physical training musculature and various abilities. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Multiple: Communists, Free Countries, Dictations | TechnologyLevel = Depends on societies | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = | Notes = * Many beings, devices or concepts have taken roles of evolutionary caretakers or manipulators and may contradict themselves. * In the same register, the origins/genesis story cross and possibly contradict themselves, due to time travels, telling distortion of stories, gods or god-like beings interventions... * Other inconsistencies remains in the datation of events. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Genus Homo